Si Tan Sólo
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: Por què?, por qué tuve que dejar ese maldito recipiente que contenía aquél ácido sin tapar?, por Dios si Tan Sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, Bella no estaría ciega!.
1. Chapter 1

**Si Tan Sólo…**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y la trama está basada en un video del grupo KISS , dejaré el link del video en el último capítulo :P, así el Fic no pierde el encanto :P..

**Summary:**. Por què?, por qué tuve que dejar ese maldito recipiente que contenía aquél ácido sin tapar?, por Dios Si Tan Sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, Bella no estaría ciega!.

Yo soy el culpable de que esto pasara, ahora tendré que afrontar mis actos, sin importar que ahora me tenga que alejar de mi razón para vivir y no volver a ver nunca más - pensó Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Hoy es uno de esos días, en los que salgo del trabajo algo fastidiada y cansada, camino sin prestar demasiada atención a nada…

En realidad, voy demasiado distraída, a las justas veo si hay algún vehículo para poder cruzar las calles, por ejemplo ahorita sólo sé que estoy caminando por el parque…

Lo único que hago es pensar en las cosas que me tienen así, algo deprimida… soy una mujer tranquila y algo tímida, vivo con mis padres y trabajo para poder darme alguno que otro gustito… podría decirse que soy feliz; claro, en realidad no hay nada que me haga sentir lo contrario, pero la verdad es que siento que me falta algo…

De repente me detengo al sentir un flash reventar en mi cara, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que acaba de arruinar una linda toma fotográfica, me giré hacia el fotógrafo y le pedí disculpas, sinceramente sus ojos me impresionaron, son preciosos, del verde más lindo que nunca había visto.

Me volví a disculpar y me giré para seguir con mi camino, no muy convencida de lo que hacía, pero no podía quedarme mirándolo eternamente, y menos si él tenía que trabajar.

Llegué a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, me acosté en la cama e inmediatamente su rostro y en especial sus hermosos ojos vinieron a mi mente, ¡por Dios, cuánto me gustaría poder saber algo más de él!, ¡siquiera su nombre!, pero no, por como habían sucedido las cosas, sólo lo escuché decirme: "está bien, no te preocupes" con una sonrisa.

**Edward POV**

A partir de ese momento, todo mi mundo se paralizó, terminé con la sesión de fotos y me dirigí al estudio para poder revelarlas, lo primero que hice fue buscar la de aquella castaña que se me atravesó entre la cámara y la modelo a la que estaba fotografiando, dejándome extasiado, me impresionó desde un primer momento.

Yo sólo pude sonreir y decirle que no se preocupara y que todo estaba bien, en cuanto ella se disculpó.

Luego la vi marcharse, reaccioné demasiado tarde, debí haberle dicho que me esperara (_si, claro que lo habría hecho, como te conoce desde hace muuuuchooo,_ dijo mi conciencia) o bueno, al menos debí… no sé, creo que me habría tomado por un loco pervertido.

Revelé su foto y me quedé anonadado con su belleza, quería... no, necesitaba volver a verla, sin embargo era casi imposible que la volviera a ver y más si no sabía ni siquiera su nombre.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es sólo el principio, espero que les haya gustado!, por favor, denle clic al pequeño globito amarillo de abajo y déjenme un comentario para saber qué les parece, y así traerles el segundo capítulo…<p>

Es la primera vez que escribo algo después de mucho tiempo, así que por favor, téngame Piedad!.

Muchas gracias por leer!.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste .

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II<strong>

Ay, Dios!, no podría ser más escandaloso este despertador? Pensé mientras lo apagaba, pero siendo sinceros… si no hiciera tal ruido, no me hubiera levantado, estaba soñando muy bonito como para dejar de hacerlo, pero lamentablemente el tiempo me ganó y el despertador sonó. Me cambié, y bajé a desayunar, para luego dirigirme a la Peluquería en la trabajo.

Parecía ser un día tranquilo, eran más o menos las dos de la tarde y había hecho un par de cortes y tres tinturaciones de cabello, ahora me encontraba secando el cabello de una clienta con la secadora con bastante cuidado ya que es una clienta algo especial…

Vaya sorpresa la que me llevé cuando alcé la vista para ver que tal me estaba quedando y reparé que un hombre acababa de entrar y se estaba sentando en el sillón de espera, pero no era cualquier hombre, era el chico lindo de ayer, ahora veo que la casualidades sí existen, aceleré el proceso de secado al ver que una de mis compañeras se le acercó y le dijo algo cerca del oído, y después él la siguió. Al terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, le di las gracias a la señora y me dirigí al lugar donde se lava el cabello de los clientes.

Tanya, no te preocupes, que yo me hago cargo – le dije al oído.

Estás segura? – me preguntó.

Absolutamente – murmuré.

Está bien – me dijo y se fue.

Seguí con lo que había estado haciendo mi compañera, él estaba con los ojos cerrados, le eché el Shampoo y comencé a masajear su cuero cabelludo, mientras pensaba en cómo lo había conocido, sin darme cuenta, una de mis manos llenas de espuma dio en su ojo izquierdo, llenándolo de espuma, la dueña se acercó a regañarme, mientras él se limpiaba en ojo con un gorrito que había llevado y le dijo a la dueña que no se preocupara, que estaba bien, volteó y me sonrío.

En verdad lo siento – pedí muy avergonzada.

No hay problema, tú eres la chica de ayer, verdad? – me preguntó.

Bueno, si te refieres a la que estropeó tu toma perfecta, pues entonces, sí – le dije y sonreí avergonzada.

No, no te preocupes, me alegraste el día, más bien – dijo mientras yo le enjuagaba el Shampoo.

Así que eres fotógrafo – solté sin pensar

Sí, tengo mi estudio por aquí cerca. Y por lo que veo tú eres estilista… - comentó

Sí, sólo que soy muy distraída y eso hace que a veces la dueña me ande vigilando para que no cometa tantos errores, como el de hace un rato, por ejemplo.

Oh, ya veo… - dijo algo distraído, mirándome.

Sí… Uhmmm, vamos hacia allá para cortarte el cabello

Ah?, cómo dices? – preguntó y yo sólo señalé con la mirada el otro lado del Salón – Sí, claro – dijo después de unos segundos.

Aquí, por favor - le dije señalando una silla – él sólo asintió, se sentó y memiró en el espejo.

Me pregunto si quisieras salir conmigo hoy en la noche

Perdón? – le dije asombrada, mientras agarraba la tijera y comenzaba a cortarle el cabello.

Disculpa, estaba pensando en voz alta, no quise incomodarte, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado formalmente, y ya estaba pensando en invitarte a salir.

No, no te preocupes, en realidad, me encantaría, pero… tengo unas cuantas cositas por hacer - Por Dios!, no podía creer lo que acaba de decir, era lo que más quería hacer ahora y salgo con tremenda estupidez por respuesta.

Oh, ya veo… tienes novio – dijo apenado y bajó la mirada.

No, para nada – le contesté buscando su mirada en el espejo y avancé con el corte, era bastante sencillo así que no tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Qué bien! – murmuró para sí mismo, sonreí internamente mientras seguía con el corte, totalmente conciente de que él seguía mirándome.

Bueno, está usted servido, muchas gracias – le dije tratando de ocultar la sensación de saber que se iría y yo había rechazado su invitación.

Gracias a usted, señorita. Soy Edward Cullen, para servirla – dijo sonriendo.

Isabella Swan – respondí.

Un placer conocerte, Isabella

Bella – lo corté – prefiero que me digan Bella

Ah, ok, está bien, entonces, Mucho gusto, Bella – dijo tendiendo su mano

Igualmente – le respondí sosteniendo su mano, por alguna extraña razón en ese instante sentí que no quería separarme de él y lo miré a los ojos. Al separarnos, me dio su tarjeta y sólo dijo que si cambiaba de opinión ahí podía encontrarlo y salió.

Me quedé mirando la puerta por donde Edward acaba de salir, y me di cuenta que aún estaba en el trabajo, así que voltee para ir a atender otro cliente, cuando me di cuenta que había dejado la gorrita al lado del espejo. Sonreí pensando que ahora tenía una excusa para poder ir a buscarlo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí vemos que ya se comienzan a acercar un poquito más, qué les va pareciendo?.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado!, por favor, déjenme comentarios!, no es tan difícil! :S y para mi es necesario!…

Saludos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**ClaU.**


End file.
